


The eye that started it all

by drabblesetc



Series: casual events from dem apex legends' quarters [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Casual, also my first fic in years, i would say, its just gag, there's no relationship material here tbh but you could assume there is, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabblesetc/pseuds/drabblesetc
Summary: Elliott gets woken up by a sudden stinging in his eye that he can't get rid of himself, which is basically an open letter invite for Revenant to bully him about it.
Series: casual events from dem apex legends' quarters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748266
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	The eye that started it all

Elliott was napping.

His face was pushed against his tiny napping pillow with a synthetic fur cover, the kind of material that got stifling hot too quickly. He preferred it the way it was for the reason of it acting like a soft, silent alarm, letting him know he’s been napping for way too long whenever he did. But this time that wasn’t the reason he suddenly jolted up from his couch with a loud “ouch”, holding his eye. 

His room was dark when he opened his good eye he wasn’t covering with his hand, which was no surprise. “Hell, what the hell?!” he cursed and grabbed the pillow that was now behind him with his free hand, searching around it to find anything sharp, and he found it quickly.

The zipper.

He assumed as it was dark it was also very late. He always napped late and slept later than most, he enjoyed spending time with himself in his room alone. When other people were up and present at the common rooms and lounges he always joined them, something he both enjoyed and thought he needed to do, both for entertainment and for beneficial knowledge. Sometimes gossip as well.

He whispered out curses as he rushed to the bathroom and smacked the lightswitch on a bit too harshly, as he wasn’t looking its way, to check for any damage on his burning eye. He leaned against the sink, towards the mirror. His reflexes made him blink constantly, stopping him from taking a proper look, but the eye wasn’t giving him unmanageable amount of pain, even though very uncomfortable.

“Fucking hell, can’t even see!” he whisper shouted to the mirror as he pulled his lower eyelid down, and upper one up, to expose his eye as much as he could through winces and half blink attempts his body kept giving in to.

His eye was getting too red to tell and he was tearing up, blurring his vision and pushing him to a mild anger fit.

He let himself half collapse and sit on the cold bathroom floor, closed his problem eye and pressed his palm against it, to relieve himself of the very uncomfortable feeling. Which it did for a time. But whenever he blinked the feeling was immediately back. 

He spent some time where he sat, he thought giving it time was the winner play. He stared at his own pj’s patterns for some short while, then went up to check the mirror again.

The initial heat and burning was subsided, but it was not the end. He checked his eye all around as much as his body allowed, rubbed his eye for far too long multiple times. Nothing got rid of the constant jabbing feeling in his eye. He gave out an angry sigh as he rushed back to his dark room, to grab an eyedrop. He didn’t think about who he could bother by making all the cluttering noises as he took down half of his shelves before he found one, then he rushed back to the bathroom.

“Something in my damn eye!” he whispered through gritted teeth as he looked up for drops, “There’s no way there’s nothing in my eye. Fuck!”

He progressively downed a good chunk of the eyedrop container, checked the mirror to see if anything surfaced, treated his eye some more, then checked again. Nothing that he could make out showed up. 

“Fuck, is Ajay sleeping? What time even is it?” he huffed as he checked his wrist. It surely was past her bedtime. Good wishes to his luck.

With his palm pressed against his eye he left his room, to check the other rooms in the corridor. Whichever had light shining below the door.

He sprinted through the whole length of the corridor, and got offered no help. Everyone seemed to be either asleep or chilling in the dark, maybe. He wasn’t so shameless to knock on the doors and potentially pissing off the people that wasnt worth pissing off, so he took himself to the common rooms. To maybe find a late night saviour angel that got up to get some water, or snacks, whatever.

From where he stood, by the doorsill, he was greeted by a pair of glowing yellow orbs that stared back, from the opposite corner of the lounge.

He knew he would find him here, which he lowkey hoped, for his train of afterthoughts and his movements hadn’t caught up to each other just yet, which would essentially alarm his brain with the fact that this might be the worst idea he had yet. 

“Rev, good god.” he breathed out, as he stumbled towards the figure sitting in the dark, not moving in the slightest. “Please, you gotta check my eye.”

He didn’t receive a response right away, which had him wondering if the other was charging, if such a thing was even possible. “Uh, Rev?”

“Go away.” 

“ But-” he stopped himself, and with that, the afterthoughts that were overwaiting their entrance all rushed to his head simultaneously as he took quick steps back. He got saved by his own potential offender, who no doubt would bully and maybe even permanently damage his eye with the given opportunity that he was about to give foolishly. “You know what, you’re so right! This is your territory after it’s midnight, yes! Have a brilliant night, Rev!” he sung, a little obnoxiously, as he turned his back to the other, who twitched a finger ever so slightly with the pet name he was called. He didn’t catch his gesture in the dark.

He was quickly back to his room, then his bathroom, all doors in between left open. He searched and searched. Rubbed away to his eye even more, soaked it in eyedrops, then rubbed again. Nothing came out.

He could keep his eye open without holding his lids at this point, but the feeling wasn’t even close to subsiding. He smacked his own face multiple times with rage and gave out a mild cry, then a whimper of defeat, and fell on his knees in the bathroom. It wasn’t the pain or the uncomfortable feeling, but the anger that was pushing him to tears. He kept slapping his own cheeks red, then held his cold hands on his face for relief, he didn’t question why he did it. He pulled his legs he was sitting on out and sat on his butt, pulling his knees to his torso. He laid his face on them, his each eye laying closed on one knee.

“Look at me.”

His head sprung up immediately, facing the bathroom door. The simulacrum who just so nicely shooed him away was towering over him by the door, looking down at him. His expression unreadable, as he was.

He gave out a triumphant huff, almost. “There it is. Fan favourite Mirage, embracing his pathetic self.”

Elliott looked for words that would get him out of this with least damage. “Hey, uh, glad one of us is enjoying ourselves. No need to thank me for entertainment.” he said as he did a shooing gesture with his hand, which he embelished with a forced chuckle and a beautiful smile through tears.

“Wasn’t going to.” 

With one so slick and quiet move Revenant crouched down to Elliott’s head level, observing his face. “Oh, I see.”

Elliott for a moment forgot about his own principles before the hint of bait he was thrown. “Wait… You see? You do? What is it?”

He hummed as a response and kept staring into the problem eye. Elliott, still going after the bait, “There’s something in my eye, right? I’m not wrong! Of course I’m not, I knew it!”

“Surely.”

“Well, what is it?”

Revenant huffed. “Something.”

Elliott dropped back on the ground, he didn’t realize he rose on towards the other with his short lived excitement, his head back on his knees. He sighed and scrunched his eyes. He was tired.

“Look at me.”

He flinched with the order again but he didn’t lift his head back up right away. He could only wish for solitude at that point, so he could suffer as peacefully as possible. A rumble left Revenant’s throat(?), making him scowl. “A sulking brat, is that right?”

Elliott finally looked up. “What? Rev, can I- I mean what should I do when you’re actively bullying me?” he realized that wasn’t the right thing to say. To him. “-I mean, you know what I mean. The wording is… wrong. It came out wrong, Im sorry. I am. I mean, come on. Something’s stuck in my eye and-”

“So take it out.”

“Huh?”

“Or is this how you overcome troubles? Maybe that’s the reason I almost never come across you on the battlefield. Too busy shaking in a corner after someone draws first blood? How hopeless.”

How did they even come here from him dealing with a discomfort of his own, in his own room, in silence? He didn’t even ask for help, at least after he got rejected the first time. He was confused.

He let a sigh with a forced chuckle admitting defeat, and bowing his head to anything Revenant was ready to embelish his reputation with. Whatever names or adjectives.

A soft creak was heard in the background but Elliott didn’t catch it. Revenant did, for sure, but didn’t react.

“Hello!” The two heard a soft, happy exclaim. “What you guys up to?” Natalie flashed a careful smile from behind the bathroom doorsill, she didn’t look sure what she was exactly interfering.

Elliott looked up to her with hope, silently begging for rescue. Revenant didn’t seem to bother looking her way.

“We were wondering what got you up so late and I was picked to be the one to come and ask.” she softly laughed, “Care to join us? We’re having late night milk in the lounge! With honey!”

Elliott gazed at Natalie’s angel face with admiration. She was both a warrior and a guardian angel, answering his unconscious prayers that were echoed in his head the whole time he was cornered by the simulacrum.

“Of course we do! I mean I do. Which means I should go. Rude to not accept warm milk, right? Haha!” he said and sprung back on his feet, wiping his tears on his long sleeve.

Revenant followed him with his eyes as he did.

About his eye, the feeling was still present. But he couldn’t care less, as he only wanted out.

He took a look at Revenant that was now standing up, towering over the two by the door. He felt like he should have said something. For some reason, he didnt want to be rude, even though it would be only fair as somewhat of a clapback for the brief bullying he received. “Uh, see you Rev. Have a brilliant night, yeah?”

Revenant chuckled. Elliott stormed off with Natalie dragging him to the lounge by his arm. Once they arrived she quietly closed the double doors opening to the corridor, and flicked the lights on. 

There was no one. 

Elliott blinked, half because his eye was still bugging him and half because he was surprised. He tried to register the meaning of it all. Although Natalie quickly started before he asked,

“You know the bathrooms aren’t sound proof, since they’re connected to each other by the vents. I mean, no place is sound proof really, but bathrooms even more?...” she scowled to her own explanation, but continued “It sounded like you needed to get out, though I couldn’t hear much. Was I wrong?” she was looking at him with concern. He flinch blinked a few more times before covering his eye with his palm and sighed as well. “You don’t even know what you saved me from. I owe you my life. And my eye, too! Though it’s not one hundred percent, as you can see. If you still want it anyway, I mean…”

He was blabbering.

Natalie smiled with relief and took Elliott’s arm, gesturing them both to the couch. Once they were both settled she leaned in close to check his eye. “Lemme see.”

She scowled for a minute, staring into it before she did the lid test, which Elliott also did beforehand. “I can’t see an eyelash. Does it feel like an eyelash?”

“I don’t know what it is, but it’s unbearable”. Elliott said and sighed. Natalie retreated from her spot and got up. With that Elliott covered his eye back with the palm, for some relief.

“Wait here.” she ordered with a finger pointed to where he was and rushed back through the double doors. Then the doors reopened to let someone else in, to Elliott’s surprise. Revenant.

Elliott straightened his posture unconsciously with the sight of him and flashed another gorgeous smile. “Hey there, Rev!” He didn’t know what to expect, but he assumed the best he can do was to act as if everything was going the way it should.

He noticed a roll of paper towels in Revenant’s one hand, squeezed a bit too tightly. He found it odd. “What’s that?”

Revenant made his way to the couch to lean down on Elliott again, “I am sure you know the answer to that.”

Elliott laughed nervously. “I mean, yeah, but- What you going to do with that?”

“Fix your eye.”

Elliott’s smile left him, there was only concern in his features. “You really dont have to, Natalie was gonna help with that already, I mean. She already got up and all, it’d be rude or whatever if I got it fixed without telling her, right? I mean…”

As he uttered the name she was back, by the door. She didn’t look very confident anymore with the sight of Revenant. This time Revenant chose to give his attention to her, for the first time.

“Seems you lied, skinsuit. And look how it poorly turned out.”

She scowled to that. “I only helped a friend.”

Revenant laughed. He didn’t hold back. “And here I caught him again. Pity, he didn’t even get to hide.” He turned around to face Elliott again who looked so tiny staring back at him. “Guess I won, and you lost. Now what happens when you lose?”

No one replied. Natalie looked tense from what Elliott could see but she didn’t look like she was going to retreat. She sprinted towards them and stopped right beside Revenant, trying to get in between him and Elliott, though he didn’t even budge. She then turned to him after her failed attempt, challenging him to a scowling stare battle.

Revenant mockingly huffed, “Guess I am just going to do what I was originally going to do.”

Elliott’s eye not covered with his hand skipped along the two with anxiety, “Hey, uh, can we please stop? Come on. This doesn’t need to turn ugly.” He hopped closer to the side of the couch when Revenant landed beside him.

“I am going to fix your eye, and won’t hear your empty yappings for the rest of the night.”

Elliott’s eyebrows raised as Revenant leaned in closer, once again, as he ripped out a sheet of paper towel, which he scrunched into a small ball. He let his hand covering the eye take place behind him as support as he leaned back, away from him. Natalie took the opportunity to jump in between the two, facing Revenant, half laying on Elliott from the lack of space. “You are forbidden from hurting other legends in the quarters! They can kick you out for this!” She pointed at him accusingly.

“But, what was done wouldn’t get undone by that, would it?” he murmured and yanked Natalie off the couch by her arm. She landed on the floor on her back with a short scream and a thud, which finally set Elliott off. He yelled, “What are you doing?!” and stood up but was sent back on his butt on the couch with a strong push. Natalie, on the other hand wasted no time to jump back on her feet and stormed off the room, leaving the two alone.

The betrayal Elliott felt in his stomach.

He watched her run in shock, before his gaze landed back on Revenant’s face when his bad eye’s lids were yanked wide open, with sharp pointed fingers. He cried and resisted against it as it both hurt how he was pulling the lids apart and his body still forced blinks caused by the thing inside his eye.

“Hey, it hurts, it hurts!! You’re digging into the skin!” he yelled, and covered his eye with the hand once Revenant let go. His both eyes were closed, tightly scrunched together as he tried to scoot away from him, to hopefully be able to make a run for it. And lock his door behind.

They both turned their attention back on the double doors as Natalie appeared again with a crazy looking Octavio beside her, who started yelling the moment he stepped in the room. “Hey! You’re not getting away, amigo! You’re gonna leave him be, or else!”

“Leave!” Revenant growled. He sounded annoyed.

“You can say that again! Hyaaaaa!” Octavio exclaimed before he lunged himself into Revenant, but his train of thoughts were already read as his abdomen met with a metallic foot the moment he jumped. He landed on his back, but rolled in such a way that it looked like the sudden impact did no damage to him. He rolled back on his feet a moment after he was down, and did it again, basically challenging the simulacrum to a brawl.

Natalie was last seen by the door, before she pulled out her own weapon. A cattle prod, an old classic.

Elliott stopped watching it all happen at that point, his good eye on the carpet, his shoulders slumped with defeat. His chin rested in his hand, which he also used to press his eye down with. He couldn’t stop himself from hearing the fight, unfortunately, the electrocution, the yowls, the screams, the thuds, but he refused to look up. He was so done.

He didn’t look up while Octavio was having a seizure on the floor, accidentally electrocuted along with Revenant, or when Anita barged through the doors with hell’s rage in her eyes a while after, banging on the door she already opened, demanding attention.

Natalie was busy patting Octavio’s head as an apology as Revenant stumbled back on his feet after the heavy current he just ate. He turned his back to the double doors and yanked Elliott up on his feet by his chin. “Take these animals off my sight before I rip everyone in this room apart! Limb! From! Limb!” he shouted with a terrifying tone, which left Elliott frozen. It was so late at night, his brain didn’t feel attached to his body anymore. He stopped fighting for his well-being.

“Oh, you wanna try, amigo? Let’s go!” Octavio yelled before he sat up, readying for a round two. Natalie tried to keep him down by holding him down by the shoulders.

To the lack of explanation she got Anita stormed inside the room and kicked Octavio in the leg, “This is neither the place nor the time for this! People are fucking sleeping!” She then lifted her eyes to Revenant and Elliot’s level, eyeing them in a questioning way. Before she could ask anything Revenant took the word. “Take everyone. And leave us alone.” It was an order. Anita looked too sleepy to pull herself in this mess herself.

She stared at them for a second, before quickly turning around and shooing Octavio and Natalie off the floor and on their feet out of the lounge along with herself, hearing out nothing they had to say for her to join their cause. She wasn’t going to bother herself with anyone’s safety at this time of the day, only her sleep quality. Loud thuds, exclaims, crooked explanations all died down slowly as the group walked away from the lounge. The remaining silence made Elliott feel a bit dizzy, it was insane how quickly all his remaining energy got drained by everything that happened, and was still happening. “Wow, that was something, right?” he laughed briefly, after a sigh of relief. “I mean, you’re good, right? Anything hurting?... If that’s a thing that happens… for you? To you? Um-”

Revenant leaned down towards his face, which interrupted his nervous blabbering. He felt the need to at least stare back, out of courtesy, or whatever. A few moments went by and he suddenly found the lower half of his face trapped in an unholy grip, and he could only grip the arm holding him in place back, unable to make it even move.

His mouth was trapped under the metallic hand. His very precious right to be able to retort to things being done to him taken away. 

A pointy finger approached his problem eye, found its place on his tearduct, which he could do nothing about, and swiped along a bit of the waterline before it left the eye, dragging down along his cheek. The same hand then pinched something on his cheek, and pulled it away.

Afterwards Elliott was released from the grip. He stumbled around for a second before he found his footing again, for his legs felt like they could give away very soon. He squinted to the metallic fingers holding something right in front of his nose, and he noticed. A string of fur. Probably fake fur. From the stupid pillow.

He let himself collapse back into the couch with his head down, he didn’t dare hold Revenant’s gaze any more for the day. The simulacrum played along and left him alone, leaving him to his own company in the common lounge. He didn’t bother going back to bed for sleep

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in actual years. And man, it got a lot longer than I meant it to be. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
